


Le Traitement

by Ambrena



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Antipsychotics, Bipolar Disorder, Destroy the No Medication for Me trope, Gen, Hélo need a cure, Needing a Cure Isn't Weakness, No Epiphany Therapy, Post-Series, Psychology, Schizophrenia, The Disease That Shall Not Be Named, Therapy Is NOT for the Weak, Therapy is an Ordeal, ambiguous disorder, but it's still better than nothing, even the scenarists didn't knew, it's hurtful
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hélo ne peut respirer seule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Traitement

**Author's Note:**

> La web-série s'achève par un "No Medication for Me" pour Hélo, et je trouve cela non seulement irréaliste, mais surtout blessant et offensant. C'est important de dire aux personnes atteintes de maladie mentale que prendre des médicaments, un traitement, se faire suivre par un psy, ça n'a rien de lâche. Au contraire, c'est un acte de courage. 
> 
> C'est ce dont parle cette fic.
> 
> Tout appartient à Slimane-Baptiste Berhoun.

La colère ne naît que bien après la tempête. Dans un premier temps, Hélo s’était crue reconnaissante, heureuse. Libérée, surtout. Maintenant qu’elle y repense, elle se sait furieuse.

Mitch a remplacé ses antipsychotiques par des pastilles de nicotine. Son père considère lui aussi que prendre des médicaments à longueur de journée, c’est éviter de faire face à la réalité et donc, bien entendu, ne pas être courageuse. Ses proches lui recommandent avec une fausse bienveillance de ne plus se reposer sur cette béquille, de la laisser tomber, d’être forte.

Mais c’est maintenant qu’Hélo ne suit plus aucun traitement qu’elle se sent le plus lâche. Parfois, elle regarde ses mains d’un air béat, elle se demande à qui elles appartiennent. À d’autres occasions, elle sent le souffle de Gea sur son cou. Se retrouve à démêler le vrai du faux, les dialogues totalement inventés de ceux qui se sont déroulé pour de vrai. Ce n’est pas vivable d’avoir à lutter pour savoir si on a vraiment entendu telle phrase, si on a bien prononcé telle autre. D’ignorer ce qu’on a raconté à son ex-fiancé la veille. D’oublier.

Le soir où elle est allée parler à Mitch, certes, son inconscient a pris la bonne décision. La rupture s’avérait nécessaire et a causé tant de bonheur qu’il lui est difficile de la regretter. Mais si la situation avait été différente ? Elle ne contrôlait plus ce qu’elle déblatérait – robe déchirée, pieds nus, yeux hagards dans la nuit. Et si elle s’était mise à errer, à battre la campagne ? Si son entourage s’était aperçu du problème et avait décidé de l’interner ? Et comment Mitch a-t-il bien pu oser remplacer son traitement – auto stipulé, certes, mais cependant efficace – sans l’avertir ? C’est comme si on confisquait sa Ventoline à un asthmatique, en lui recommandant d’apprendre à ne plus avoir peur et de respirer tout seul.

Hélo ne peut respirer seule. 

Avant même la mort de sa mère, son cerveau fonctionnait différemment. Il inventait des choses, des personnes, des dialogues, qui n’avaient jamais eu lieu dans la réalité. Rien à voir avec la création artistique, la chanson, les mélodies. Ça, ça la détachait de cet univers. Des moments de décalage, face au miroir ou au travail, où son regard s’égarait dans le vague et où elle n’avait plus l’impression d’être une humaine. Un instant de vacance incertaine, venue de nulle part mais insistante, où le reste devenait flou, obscur.

Des passages à vide, à sentir ses poumons se gonfler en se questionnant sur le hasard qui l’a placée là, à cet instant précis. Peut-être que c’est un livre, peut-être qu’elle vit dans une série. La vie paraît fausse. Les gens sonnent creux. Si elle marche sur l’horizon, elle verra l’envers du décor, là où le scénariste écrit le reste de son existence. Trafiquée. Surréelle. 

Hélo n’a plus les lunettes des médicaments, qui rectifiaient ce vague chaos dans sa tête. Son esprit n’a plus le cœur à lutter. Il est bien trop occupé à se perdre, à dévier. Impossible de se concentrer. De rêver pour de vrai.

Alors que se battre pour ses rêves, c’est se donner les moyens de pouvoir les réaliser. Les antipsychotiques incarnent en effet une béquille, ainsi que le disaient Mitch et son père : ils l’aident à marcher. Or comment avancer lorsque Gea hante son esprit, que les voix mentales l’assaillent, qu’elle a l’impression de ne pas vraiment vivre dans son corps, qu’elle passe chaque instant à se demander si c’est réel ou halluciné ?

Pour devenir beaucoup plus que la maladie, il faut la combattre. La fuite, c’est d’abandonner tout traitement. Pas d’en prendre un.

On ne dirait pas à un diabétique qu’il se trahit car il prend de l’insuline. Personne ne recommanderait à un myope de jeter ses lunettes par détermination. Alors pourquoi devrait-elle vivre sans médicaments, alors que depuis que Mitch l’en a privé, les hallucinations sont revenues, la harcèlent, lui interdisent de créer ?

Hélo cherche sur Internet. Comme pour chaque sujet, on y trouve tout et n’importe quoi, mais un conseil, surtout, retient son attention. Consulter. Se voir poser un diagnostic. Être traitée. 

Pas par lâcheté : par courage. Parce qu’elle est née différente, et que certains de ses neurones dysfonctionnent. Qu’ils réagissent à des hormones qui ne s’activent pas chez les autres. En 2016, les miracles de la science permettent de régler ça. De l’aider. De bloquer cette partie de ses pensées qui n’ont aucun sens, qui la font délirer, qui détruisent sa santé. Qui l’empêchent de vivre.

Les mains tremblantes, Hélo note l’adresse d’un psychiatre qui n’exerce pas trop loin de chez elle. L’appelle pour prendre rendez-vous. Hésite. Y va enfin.

La salle d’attente se veut rassurante mais ressemble à un gros cliché de ce qu’on en voit dans les films. Tapis luxueux, étagères remplies de livres, petite statuette d’art africain. Peu de personnes attendent en sa compagnie. Un homme d’un certain âge, en costume élimé, qui lit en silence, jambes croisées. Un presqu’ado avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Elle. 

Lorsque c’est son tour, le psy lui serre la main avec ce qui lui semble une certaine froideur. Le contact ne passe pas. Hélo n’a pas envie de tout raconter. Elle explique d’abord qu’elle s’est auto-médicamentée et se fait vertement réprimander. Demande un traitement adapté et se voit rétorquer que ce n’est pas si simple, que ça demande des ajustements, des analyses, du temps. Elle n’a même pas la possibilité d’évoquer Gea, tant cela va vite. Tant le psychiatre s’acharne à l’engueuler.

Il lui délivre une ordonnance pour des prises de sang, un électrocardiogramme, et rien de plus. Elle qui espérait des antipsychotiques, quelque chose, un outil, a l’impression de se retrouver au pied d’un sentier de montagne. Rude, escarpé. Pourquoi est-ce que c’est si compliqué ? Une tension vient se loger dans ses épaules, ne la quitte pas. Elle a oublié sa carte Vitale à la maison et la consultation lui coûte un bras. 

En sortant du cabinet, Hélo est à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber. 

Et puis les marronniers se brouillent autour d’elle. Elle se surprend à s’interroger sur le but du ciel, à scruter ses pieds, à ne pas comprendre pourquoi on porte ses sacs en bandoulière comme ça, et pas sur la tête, ou alors traînés derrière soi. Absurde pensée. Mais elle a appris à lire ces signes : son cerveau a encore des ratés. 

Elle soupire. Elle ira au bout du chemin. Parce que c’est le mieux à faire. 

Prendre un traitement, pour être enfin soi.


End file.
